


丰饶之海

by golden_hourglass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hourglass/pseuds/golden_hourglass
Summary: ABO设定原著向，三次发情期及川终于标记了影山
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	丰饶之海

《丰饶之海》

1/3

抛球时指尖发力的声音，球体与空气接触的声音，鞋底与地板摩擦的声音，掌心击打球面的声音，排球砸向地面的声音。

嘭。

心跳的声音。

抛球完美，击球完美，姿态完美，弧线完美。

及川彻完成又一次完美的发球。是一如既往的发球加练，在每日的社团训练之后，一般情况下岩泉是会陪着及川一起的，今天则有事先行离开了。本来可以享受一次难得的个人训练的。

本来。

及川努力说服自己尽量无视那个几乎只要他一发球就牢牢粘住自己的火热的视线，那可不是什么小粉丝崇拜偶像的目光，活像秃鹫死死盯紧它虎视眈眈的猎物。他不是没想过办法，可是直白的拒绝他说不出口，拐弯抹角的否定后辈又听不懂，反正小飞雄的开场白万年不变，及川于是鬼脸言语双管齐下，颇有三岁小孩耍赖的架势。虽不止一次被岩泉吐槽完全没有前辈的气概，在影山心里也烙下个性格恶劣的印象，好歹是略有成效。

可惜只是略有。

一直只是在旁边看着的黑发小孩趁着及川休息的空档，抱着排球向球场中心地带靠近。

别过来别过来。及川在心里呐喊。可惜上帝从来听不见他内心的咆哮，影山更听不见。

“及川前辈，能教我……”

“啊啊啊，不要才不要。已经这么晚了，小飞雄赶快回家才对。小心路上的妖怪把小飞雄抓来吃了，专门抓你这种一根筋的排球笨蛋的妖怪哦。及川前辈可不会送你也不会救你！”及川拉扯下眼睑露出带血丝的结膜，舌头吐露摆出标准的及川式招牌鬼脸。

影山一副欲言又止泫然欲泣的表情，整个人像暴晒在烈日下的花骨朵萎蔫下去，嘴巴抿成一条线，眉毛失落地耷拉着，像一只垂耳兔。

啊啊又是这个委屈的表情，就算摆出这样的表情及川前辈也不会教你哦。

及川转身又抓起一个排球准备开始第二轮的发球练习，影山见状也不再纠缠，尽管还是很不甘心，仍只是抱着球又走回原位置，却也没有如及川催促那般离开，他只是紧了紧手中那颗排球，好像就这样抱住了全世界，视线继续追逐着及川的身影。及川的发球依旧那样无懈可击。虽然终于不用听岩泉老妈子一样嚷嚷训练量过大今天就到此为止吧，可以一直随心所欲发个痛快，不过没人捡球终究也是个麻烦。

“小飞雄如果可以帮忙捡球的话，及川前辈我说不定会考虑教你发球诀窍哦。”

“真的？”有炽热的光芒自影山眼中点亮，他几乎是立刻起身照做了。

明明还没有得到确切的答复，小飞雄就是这点让人又爱又恨。

排球击打地面的声音急促不间断地响起，交响乐一般传递某种宏大的氛围。早些时间及川栗色的头发还会随着动作乱甩，现在基本已经被汗液和凉风定型了。晶莹的汗珠悬在他脖颈上，靠近衣领处的队服几乎已濡湿到透明，整个室内排球场满溢薄荷的清香，那是他信息素的味道。

及川在初二的时候分化成了Alpha，他的分化时间可说是相当早了，全校大部分学生都还未分化，于是也鲜少有人受到他信息素的影响，毕竟打球的时候这种东西是很难控制得住的。

还未尽兴，及川又伸手去捞球，却抓了个空。

“小飞雄，你捡的球都到哪里去了啊？小飞雄…”

及川环顾四周不见人影，低头才看见影山抱着排球跪趴在地上，整个人都在打颤，抽风机一样急促地吸气，肉嘟嘟的脸颊泛着不正常的潮红，细密的汗珠布满光洁饱满的额头顺着鬓角滑入耳后。仔细闻的话，清凉霸道的薄荷香背后有微不可察的牛奶的甜香，正随着温度的加升酵得愈发浓烈。

及川感觉自己的一部分感官被强行调动，大脑神经明明还处于呆滞状态，身体机能却兴奋起来。高热的熔岩从罅隙漫出，他摸了摸胸腔，那里一颗不知疲倦的心脏发疯般擂动，血管被蒸汽熏软，脏器骨肉溶解液化，汗液从漏水的毛孔泄出，蒸发后冰凉地紧贴在皮肤上。皮下的薄荷香躁动不安一个劲往外涌，他使出浑身解数把它们拽回来仍是徒劳，吐息间满是自己和影山信息素交融的味道。

原来如此，原来如此，这不单单是运动后的生理反应，可是为什么，怎么会？怎么会那么早？怎么会…

是Omega……

虽然之前说影山被妖怪抓了自己也不会救他，及川也显然不会对这种状况下的影山置之不理，他深呼吸几下，确定自己的信息素不再那么蠢蠢欲动，这才一步一步上前。脚底像被强力胶粘住，腿部肌肉灌铅般沉重，他不知道自己是怎么走到不断痉挛的影山跟前，蹲下的时候感觉膝盖仿佛生锈的转轴发出刺耳的呻吟，他试探着用僵硬的手指去撩起影山刺进眼睛的湿漉漉的刘海，人只是猛地一哆嗦，喉管滚出甜腻的哼鸣。及川的手触电般弹回，不敢进一步动作，于是只好尝试用言语唤醒已经神志不清的后辈。

“小飞雄，飞雄，听得到我说话吗？”

影山没有回答他，只是有气无力地掀了掀眼皮，露出一双雾气蒙蒙春意盎然的黑眸，少见的透露这个骄傲的天才后辈对前辈的请求。

及川跪下来，捧起影山的头颅搁到自己大腿上，一手固定住她，一手绕到后方撩起影山汗湿的发尾，露出颈后源源不断散发出香气的腺体。

咬下去，咬下去他就会好受很多。

咬下去，咬下去他就是你的。

及川被这个突如其来的充满占有欲的想法吓了一跳，可是不管他脑子里乱成怎样一团浆糊，影山箭在弦上等不了太久。他俯身向下，阴翳慢慢盖过影山黑色的发旋，夕阳斜照进场馆，把他嘴唇上方细小的绒毛都映成金色。寂静和喧嚣同时攫住及川的心脏，把那里最柔软的地方碾出血来，距离拉近的时候感觉有什么东西轰轰烈烈地萌芽又有什么东西悄无声息地破碎，仿佛一个世纪的时光土崩瓦解降落在影山瞳孔中。

他倾身向前，视线中只有那不断搏动的腺体，锋利的牙齿已经从唇下露出。

及川合上手机盖子，结束刚刚打给影山母亲的电话，情况已经阐明，只用在这里守到她来。他最终还是没有咬下去，即便那只是一个数日后就会消失的临时标记。他很清楚自己的后辈是怎样一个糊涂蛋，正课都能呼呼大睡，生理卫生课恐怕是一个字都没听，影山甚至可能还没反应过来发生了什么，要是就这么被标记了，他们本就摇摇欲坠的关系恐怕真的要万劫不复。他那么有前途，一颗冉冉升起的新星，难得要带着自己前辈的烙印承受各种指点质疑的目光吗？

飞雄那孩子只要老老实实打排球就好了，跟及川彻的关系只是排球上的前后辈，那样足矣，逾矩的关系不能有也不该有。

他不是没羡慕过影山在排球上的才能，如今后辈发化成不利的性别却也一点高兴不起来。上帝既然给了他无与伦比的才能，为什么又要让他分化成Omega呢？

及川顺着门外铁皮滑下，他不能进去也不能离开，只能在这黑洞般的时光里默然等待。

他努力不去想象门后的影山受着怎样的浴火煎熬呈现怎样的青涩媚态，也刻意不去探寻自己内心翻涌的那丝苦涩火辣的情感是什么。

2/3

白鸟沢对乌野19：21。

“结束了，我们也回吧及川。”岩泉站起身，却发现及川仍是坐着，双目锁定穿着9号球衣的背影瞪得通红，“及川？”

“小岩你先走吧我还有点事不用等我。”及川也起身，却是朝着更衣室的方向走去。

“慢着，说清楚什么事，及川！”

然而及川没有理会岩泉的呼喊，径直向通道深处走去。岩泉想起方才及川烙铁般的眼神不由得有点担心影山却还是作罢。

乌野更衣室。

灯和门都已经关上，人基本上走空了。影山这才撑不住似的顺着柜门滑落在地，纵使日向那个呆子一会高兴得手舞足蹈一会嘲笑他磨磨蹭蹭现在也无暇回怼。

他颤抖着从掉在地上的斜挎包里抽出一管密封好的针剂，光是扯开密封袋就费了老半天，寂静的更衣室内回荡着塑料摩擦窸窸窣窣的声响。影山的手一直在抖，针尖摇晃着向小臂上某根血管戳去。

“咔”更衣室的门突然被推开，影山像一尾濒死的鱼被吓得弹了一下。室内昏暗，这个角度除了高大的轮廓看不见来人的面容，那人身上的Alpha信息素却清晰可嗅。尽管双颊烧得通红，影山的表情坚硬得像石头，他如临大敌似的抓紧手中的针管，准备有什么万一直接干净利落扎爆来人的眼球。

糟，我怎么就忘了锁门。

那人在影山面前停下脚步。

“及…及川前辈？”影山举起的手臂缷力般垂下，及川却直接擒住他的手腕，影山五指一松针剂摔落在地。玻璃碎裂，其中的液体滩开，那显然不是抑制剂。影山扭过头不去看及川压抑着怒火的神色。

“Alpha激素，长出息了哈，居然敢随便滥用这种违禁物品。”及川的声音很平静，平静下涌动暴虐的暗流，“你从哪里搞来这种东西？”

影山梗着脖子瞪他，眼睛被情欲擦得发亮，像是在说你管不着我的事情。

及川半跪下来平视他，若非情况特殊，他真的很想狠狠揍影山一拳然后好好教育他一番，他很想指着影山的鼻子骂醒他，一连串话语机关枪子弹一样突突突连发，你知不知道这玩意副作用多大轻则机能紊乱重则丧命你以后还打不打职业比赛成不成家了？

他确实很想这样，然而最终他什么也没说，如果影山还是及川的后辈，或者在他初次分化那天他们有更进一步的关系，及川也许会开口，可现在除了排球比赛之外他们什么交集也没有，于是及川保持缄默。

Alpha激素短暂地强化了影山的身体机能，压制了他Omega本能在赛场上带来的干扰，效力过去后却催动他的发情期。

有遏制不住的呻吟从影山齿缝漏出，他望向及川的眼神浸透欲望不断软化，热潮一波波上涌在腹部燃起一团烈火，指尖不断收紧又松开。

及川冷眼注视着他。

影山的羞耻心完全被高热蒸发，他现在不想也无法去在意及川还在场这个事实，手控制不住地向身下探去，只想尽可能缓解难以排遣的欲火。

及川再次阻止了他，他就这样一动不动地看着自己尊敬的前辈褪下他的裤子，细致又粗鲁地帮他纾解欲望。影山脑子里炸开白光，大脑熔化神经断裂，他内心十万个为什么想知道及川怎么会出现在这里又是如何发现他的小秘密的为什么要这样帮他，然而除了快感什么也感受不到除了呻吟什么也发不出来。狭小阴暗的更衣室盈满一屋甜腻的呻吟和牛奶味，及川像频率稳定的机器般持续动作，影山难耐地扭动腰肢，连带性器也在及川手中乱摆，后穴饥渴地缩张挤出一堆水来，积在地上又被蹭得到处都是连白皙丰满的臀肉上都沾着。

“别乱动。”及川用力按住影山，加快手中的动作。出来一次就好了，快来了。

“哈…哈啊，及川前辈，松手，要…哈啊啊……”

性器在及川手中跳动，快乐地射出一股一股白浊。影山像是被抽离骨头般瘫软在地，大腿内侧紧实的肌肉一阵阵收缩几近抽搐，股间淌出一大滩粘液，津液从不断喘气的嘴角滑落途经宽大的领口流过挺立的乳头，眼球上翻露出大片眼白像是几近昏厥，整个人仍保持着射精的状态沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

“及川前辈…”

“闭嘴。”及川粗暴地打断他，从内侧的衣服口袋里拿出一管针剂扎在影山小臂上，有什么熟悉的冰凉的液体流入体内抚平躁动降温高热，那是抑制剂。

及川感到深深的无力席卷而来，这个一点也不省心的后辈。他开始思考大概他把影山一个人放在这里也不会出什么事，毕竟在他毕业之后的两年这个坚强的后辈还是安然无恙地在球场上大放光彩，所以及川彻插手与否都无关痛痒。但他还是跟过来了，几年前他待在室外，今天他主动走了进来。不是没考虑过抽身离开，但那一瞬间突然有强烈的预感，如果自己这么做了就会有一股无名的强大的力量从内部把自己彻底撕碎。

最初分化的时候及川明明没有标记影山，今天也没有。他不近也不远地站在沼泽旁边，敬畏地保持着一毫米的距离，不退步也不上前。难道说沼泽对其周围的东西也有不可抗的引力，他的脚明明没有堕入泥沼，却身不由己地越陷越深，似乎还甘之如饴。

有什么无形的屏障在及川心底张开，他把脑海中正在滚动的每一个字每一句话全部挤出去，只是沉默专注地把针管内剩余的液体全部推入影山的血管。

3/3

“小岩你看你就一直坐在那里发呆这样难怪不受女孩子欢迎哦，好了赶紧来点一首歌吧，还是说你被我美妙的歌喉迷得无法动弹。”及川挂着一如既往的欠抽笑脸说着一如既往的自恋发言伸手去逮老实坐在沙发上的岩泉，被岩泉毫不客气地用手拍开。不知道是哪个提议高三学长毕业排球社在ktv搞个欢送活动，硬生生弄成了及川的个人演唱会solo。

“你差不多也适可而止。”岩泉无奈地叹气，国见倒是没什么表情，金田一一脸的生无可恋，“你差不多也该停止摧残后辈的耳朵了。”

“什么叫摧残？我的歌声明明…….”

“为什么要抢我话筒？我还要再来一首！”

有震耳欲聋的声音从隔壁传来，更为震悚的是这声音惊人的耳熟。

“这好像是小不点的声音吧……”及川将信将疑地指出。

岩泉点点头：“乌野那个10号。”

“乌野也在这里吗，那样的话…”

“影山应该也在。”

“所以说不要提醒我这个事实！”

及川脑海里控制不住地冒出一系列活色生香的片段，影山的喘息仿佛就吹在他耳边。噫，打住打住。

“你脸怎么这么红？”

“啊，小岩真是的！”及川拿起桌子上的某杯水猛灌一口，“里面太闷啦，我出去透口气。”

及川在过道里闲逛，五颜六色的灯光晃得人眼睛疼，拐角处有两个男人正在攀谈着什么，也许是因为隔得很近，看上去就像是搂抱在一起一样。及川顿时觉得眼睛更疼了。他刚想要不要换个地方打发时间，定睛看了一会却认出了其中一人的身份，瞬间被钉在原地。

那是影山飞雄。

及川就这么看着影山面前那个男人不停地说着些什么，影山一五一十地回应他。劣质糜烂的灯光不断旋转，转得人头晕目眩。及川脑海里幻灯片放映般闪过许多画面，抱着排球让他教发球的影山，初次分化在他怀里颤抖不止的影山，赛场上君临天下的影山，更衣室里辗转承欢的影山。

影山，影山，影山飞雄。

有什么坚硬的东西破碎了，他终于第一次如此真切地听清心跳中包含的秘密，终于第一次品尝出泛上舌尖的那股酸甜的味道是什么成分，终于第一次明白那股把他拽到影山身旁又几乎把他撕碎的力量是什么。

及川心知肚明。为什么第一次躲开了，第二次一言不发。他不敢就这样标记影山，虽然不愿承认，他们之间的距离只会越拉越大，无论是在排球上还是在生活中，又或者对影山来说排球就是生活。若是影山站在球网对面同他对峙，标记关系真的不会在暗中左右赛果吗？假如影山进入国家队，他真的能够庇护他的每一次突发状况吗？事实就是如此吧，自从那次荒诞的帮助后及川和影山再没打过照面，之后的青训和全国大赛，不过都是他们之间不断加深的沟壑的又两个佐证罢了。然而纵使他无数次拒绝无数次避开后辈和这份情感，他仍旧做不到一刀两断，还是会暗中去看比赛观察后辈，为他的成长喜悦不甘也为他的轻率愤怒疼惜。他明明可以就这样走在高处，却被不可抗的虹吸卷向风眼，像是磁石吸引，海燕归巢，航船兜兜转转总要泊在灯塔通明的港湾。

仿佛有滚烫的月光浇灌，冰凉的海潮侵袭。

那是喜欢啊。

及川于是不再在原地驻足，他走上前去，不顾影山惊讶的目光，不顾那个无名氏疑惑的眼神，拉着影山就往外走。

“及川前辈你要带我去哪里？”

影山试图解放自己被困住的手，及川加重了力道。

“及川前辈你怎么会在这里？”

两人已经走出了店门，夜色微凉，咸湿的海风糊在脸上。

“及川前辈请放手，很疼。”

及川终于松开了手，两人穿过马路走到海边的沙滩上。

“所以，及川前辈找我有什么事吗？”

及川转身看向一脸纯情无辜的后辈：“那个男人是谁？”

“哪个男人？”

“就是刚刚和你说话的那个男人！”

“哦。”影山似乎终于反应过来，“不知道。”

“不知道你还跟他聊那么久。”及川只觉双手发痒，只想狠狠蹂躏影山的脸瓜子。

“他好像只是想问厕所在哪里，虽然话多了一点。及川前辈的话不也很多吗？”

及川气得差点当场去世，不知该吐槽自己的后辈被人揩油还一无所知还是吐槽自己居然被跟某个酱油相提并论：“他但凡抬个头就能看到厕所的指路牌了啊！”

“是吗？”影山歪头，“及川前辈还有要说的吗，没有的话我就先回…”

“小飞雄。”及川叫住影山，声音透着难得的认真决绝，海风吹乱他的头发扬起他的衣角，“我喜欢你。”

“喜欢是指……及川前辈不是很讨厌我吗？”

“当然讨厌你。读不懂空气又不懂得照顾自己的小鬼，明明天赋异禀却毫无自觉根本不在意别人的感受。”及川说，“可是我同时也喜欢你。我喜欢你啊飞雄，想要标记你的那种喜欢。”

哧。水烧开了，番茄煮熟了，影山的脸颊涌上两抹绯色：“什么想要标记那种喜欢，及川前辈明明……”声音越来越低。

“我也喜欢你……”

影山想起分化之后到医院体检，他问医生为什么他会分化成Omega。

“这个在科学上也没有严格的定论呢，关于性别分化的方向。不过有一种说法是分化会受到心仪对象性别的影响哦。”

他喜欢及川前辈，喜欢有很多种，影山喜欢排球，喜欢咖喱和温泉蛋，喜欢父母和姐姐，但这些和对及川前辈的喜欢不一样，即使是他也能分清。

有星光落在影山瞳孔中，及川上前拥住他，俯身采撷红润的嘴唇，他温柔的撬开影山牙齿，舌尖扫过口腔细细品味，这个吻太过绵长温柔，温柔得仿佛是奈何桥上的一声叹息。影山的信息素控制不住地外溢，牛奶的甜香勾动薄荷的清冽，光是闻着不断交融的两种味道就让人脸红心跳。影山脱力般下滑，及川没有借力于他，任由影山躺倒在空无一人的沙滩上，这才抬起头，嘴间拉扯着的银线有几股落在影山下颌，看着影山不断喘息的样子及川也露出笑容。

“小飞雄喜欢海吗？”

影山一头雾水，可能是缺氧还没缓过来，不明白亲得难舍难分之时为什么哪壶不开提哪壶。及川双手突然从腋下抱紧他，低头继续衔住那被吻滋润后透亮肿胀的双唇，他抱着影山在沙滩上滚动起来，像被人推了一把的水桶咕噜噜向海里滚去。影山说不出话，只能拿空余的双手不断捶打身上人，及川置之不理，粗糙的砂砾滚上他们的衣物和皮肤，落进他们的头发，就连皮肤上也到处沾着沙。

“哗啦”两人终于滚进海里。

“噗哈…哈…及川前辈。”影山呛了一口水，他现在整个人被及川环在臂膀间，“及川前辈在干什么啊！”

“干你。”

一股热流涌向下腹，激荡起难以言喻的快感和欲求，海水明明是冰凉的，影山这才发现自己不知何时已经进入发情状态了。

“唔…及川前辈。”他小猫一样呜咽着。及川撩起他的上衣，暴露在海风中的两颗乳头颤颤巍巍，哆嗦着挺立起来。及川于是上手揉弄，方才黏在其上的沙子跟着一起摩擦，激起一股股电流席卷影山全身，他细细呻吟着，腰身不住挺动，及川卡在他股间的大腿甚至感觉到一股热意涌出。及川改用嘴玩弄那枚红肿的果实，舌头绕着圈舔弄乳晕，牙齿轻轻撕咬拉扯敏感的乳尖，又是逼出一股淫液附带甜腻的呻吟：“呃啊…嗯哈……”

及川修长的手指向下探寻，掠过紧实的腹肌，顺着人鱼线滑入短裤，握住那个火热的正难耐吐出粘液的勃起。

“啊！”影山惊呼，“别…别碰。”

及川在他耳边调笑：“有什么害羞的，又不是没碰过，之后的事你岂不是要羞死。”

也不知道影山是不是偷偷脑补了所谓之后的事，他脸烧得更红了，连带汁液也分泌得更多。及川稍微撸动了几下那个物什，手便向后方挪动，指尖挤进影山臀缝，试探性地按压了一下饥渴难耐的穴肉。

“啊啊…停…停及川前辈！”影山这下是真的慌了神，整个人往上耸试图逃离未知的恐惧。

“安心，交给我。”及川一边温柔地安抚，一边坚定地放入一根手指，刚进去便有软肉食髓知味地绞上来，Omega发情期自带腔体润滑，早已做好让Alpha驰骋的准备。及川于是不再犹豫，抽离手指，某根坚硬滚烫的东西，抵住穴口。

“唔…哈……”影山后穴一紧试图挽留离去的手指，下一秒及川硕大火热的性器挺进来，他喉间蹦出一声惊喘，一大股爱液浇到及川龟头上，穴肉像是要牢牢锁住阴茎一般绞紧，及川一时竟难以动作，他略带安抚性质地捏了捏影山下面两颗囊袋，交合处这才放松下来。及川不断挺动腰肢，逼出一串断断续续的呻吟，海水围着交换二人周身摇摆，温柔得像是摇篮中聚拢的蓝色被单。

“啊！”一声称得上是尖叫的声音从影山嘴里迸出，前方的阴茎未经抚慰竟喷出一大白浊来，他就这样达到了第一次高潮。

“这里啊……”及川低笑，调整方向对准那点横冲直撞，影山不断挣动着尖叫哭喊，小腹和大腿都在痉挛，甚至敏感到海水的波动都能挑起快感。

接连又是好几番顶弄抽插，隐约间有白沫从底端附上海面。

及川感觉自己就快抵达顶峰，入目间是影山意乱情迷的脸庞，身体内部有什么湿滑的部位悄无声息地打开，一大股液体喷出与海水混合，影山潮吹了。察觉到这点的及川咬着牙拔出来，撸了几把也释放在海中。

两个人都舒爽地喘息着。

啊啊好糟糕，感觉把海洋都污染了。影山腾得又脸红起来。

及川嘴角浮起笑意，轻柔撇过影山脖颈，露出那枚他窥视已久的腺体。他倾身上前，牙齿没入血肉，薄荷香的信息素注入，完成标记。影山在他怀里筛糠般轻轻颤抖着，泪水从他模糊的双眼滑落，标记过程仿佛一次小高潮，及川的舌头卷走那些咸湿的泪水。

影山鼻尖一粒剔透的汗珠吸引了及川的注意力，他凑上前轻轻把它摘下来。

海风吹拂，浪潮翻涌，月光挥洒。

FIN.


End file.
